Happily Ever After
by TallieTexas09
Summary: Sequel to Love Story! Picks up literally right where the first story left off. Read about Nick and Miley's happy and sometimes not-so-happy ever after! Rated M please read/review!  Will skip through time in later chaps


**And so we begin again...**

"Good morning sunshine" Miley heard his soft voice say sarcastically as she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Oh my god… what time is it?"

"1 pm"

"What!" she said, sitting up too fast as she saw little gold flakes dance before her eyes. She and Nick both had clearly not gotten enough sleep last night. "Why do I feel like I got hit by a truck then?"

"Well… you did use up quite a lot of energy before we fell asleep. And again in the middle of the night. And earlier this morning." Nick said, causing Miley to blush at the memory and smile.

"Don't tell me it wasn't worth it" She giggled up at him.

"Oh no it was by _far _worth it. It was amazing. Mi you're like… I just never knew you could be like that. I mean don't get me wrong I've always known how sexy you are but…oh my god. You were amazing. Incredible."

"Okay okay I get the point I rock in the sack what else is new?"

"Nothing I guess" he said, pulling Miley back down to lay on his chest. She turned on her side and lay one of her legs so it was sprawled out over Nicks. The sheet that protected them from the rest of the world was now down below Miley's chest but she didn't even notice because of how comfortable she felt around him. They both lay in silence for a little while, Nicks hand rubbing her arm and shoulder comfortingly.

"Do you regret anything, Nick?"

"About…?"

"About like… last night. That it was me… I don't know."

"You serious?"

She turned to face him and looked into his eyes, pulling the covers over her chest now so that he'd be able to focus more on the conversation than her…assets. "Yeah. I mean you can tell me anything you know? I just wanna know what you're feeling."

"Do you honestly think I have any cause for complaint? I just got to have sex with you like five times. This is the best day of my life." He said, their faces still close.

She let out a loud laugh, husky with a tiny squeak to it. "It is?"

"Hell yes. …this and the day you told me you loved me." She smiled and bit her lip, causing him to smile too. "Do you remember?"

"It was raining" she said, a smile creeping it's way onto her face.

"And we had gotten into that huge fight because you thought-

"you _promised _you'd call and you didn't for the thousandth time!"

"And I've told you one-thousand and one times that it's not because I forgot, it's because we were working."

"And then I stomped out of your house and slammed the door in your face!" she said, laughing at herself.

"I ran after you and-"

"And further acted like a jerk."

"Mi, I did not!"

"You asked me 'why the hell I even cared so much' …that's jerk-behavior!"

He smirked in the moment of silence that followed "and you said 'because I love you, you douche' …true to form. You're one of a kind Miss Miley Ray."

He kissed her softly and tugged her body so it was flat on top of his. The feel of her bare nipples on his chest and the friction being created below the (non-existent) belt had Nick getting excited quickly.

She moaned into his mouth and tried to pull away but he grabbed her hips and wouldn't let her out of his grasp. "One more time" he tried to reason with her.

"Nick, it…" she started to say and he let her go immediately, realizing what he was doing.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry are you okay? I'm an idiot I didn't even think-"

"Baby relax, it's just um… I'm a little sore."

"I should have thought about that I'm sorry, Miley"

She laughed at how worried he was and how clearly guilty he felt. "Nick you didn't rape me, I think we're okay. I'm sorry I can't keep pleasuring you all day long. For hours on end. Moaning each other's names. Until we can't think of any more possible positions to-"

"Holy shit you need to stop." He said, covering her mouth with his hand. She bit it playfully and he let go, unleashing her laugh to the dim hotel room they still hadn't left.

"You look pained!" she said, still shaking with laughter.

"Well having all the blood in your body rush to one certain area can do that" he said, feeling weird and avoiding eye contact.

"I'm just kidding, don't be awkward. I just thought if I couldn't do it for you I could at least provide some audio while you get yourself off."

"So inappropriate these days" he said rolling his eyes.

They were now laying across from each other on either side of the bed, both on their sides.

"Come hold me" she said extending her hand for Nick to take. He moved over so their bodies were just centimeters apart. He kissed her softly and pulled away after a moment, taking in her features.

"You're so beautiful," he said.

"Stop" she whined.

"What? I can't tell you you're beautiful?"

"I am not."

"You are so, so mistaken."

"Nick…" she started, casting her glance downward.

"I can't believe you don't see how amazing you are, Mi. …I promise I'll be here everyday from now till forever to tell you how incredible you really are. Maybe one of these days you'll start to believe it."

She smiled softly and fell into a comfortable position with her arm atop his, her hand resting on his shoulder. "I love you for that."

He pulled her even closer and tucked her head under his chin. "Let's take a nap."

A few lazy hours later Nick woke from an amazingly pleasant dream to a soft nibbling at his ear. "Nick" he heard her whisper, barely audible. He groaned at the prospect of waking up and refused to open his eyes. "Nick wake up" she whispered again.

"I can't"

"Yes you can," she said, flipping him over and beginning to peck at his lips.

"Nooo" he groaned again, sounding like a five year old.

"C'mon wake up for me please" she begged, continuing to place soft, slow, open-mouth kisses along his jaw and neck. When he still didn't budge, she trailed the same sensual kisses down his chest and abs and quite literally took matters into her own hands, wrapping her left hand around his shaft. She moved her hand up and down slowly, her whole body moving at the same time. Finally opening his eyes, Nick was instantly turned on by watching his girlfriend.

"Shit" he cussed under his breath

As her hand moved, Miley licked his entire length and sucked ever so slightly on his tip. She felt his whole body jump at the sensation and knew she had him ready for her.

He pulled her back up and kissed her slowly. "What inspired that?" he questioned, his hands already moving to her knees and pulling them apart by moving up her thighs.

"I need you" she whined and helped his hands by thrusting her body completely on to his while practically moaning.

"Fuck, Mi" he moved her slightly so that she wasn't sitting on his cock as she had previously placed herself, "I don't know if I'm gonna last"

"I don't care" she moved her body upwards ready to take him in, "just please." She kissed his mouth hungrily and shoved her tongue down his throat. She was always aggressive, but this was a new level. Not that Nick was complaining. "Please Nick I need this so bad"

"Okay" he said quickly, inserting himself in her slowly, remembering she said she was sore.

"You're being too gentle" she said.

He'd never seen her like this before. Given their first time was less than 24 hours ago and neither of them had a lot of experience, but still. His next thrust was harder but he still didn't match the way they went at it last night.

"Harder!"

_Fuck it, _he thought. (Punny…sorry.) He started slamming into her and lifted one of her legs above his chest, so it was bent over his shoulder, beside his head. The new angle caused him to feel like he could come at any moment. "Oh jesus, Miley" he couldn't help but moan out.

He wanted her to orgasm so he moved his hand down to her crotch and rubbed her clit with two fingers

"Oh!" she gasped at the unexpected feeling. "Oh yes Nick that's so good!" she thrust her hips harder and harder onto him trying to get as much pleasure out of the moment as possible. He closed his eyes and just felt. The sensation was incredible. He didn't know he could ever feel this good. Her moans were like candy to him, each time she'd release one, everything was just _better _and hotter and he'd slip a little closer to the edge.

The new placement of her leg allowed him better access to her clit and he took the opportunity to add a third finger into the mix. When she realized what was happening Miley grabbed his wrist to ensure he wouldn't move it. Sweat began to form on both of their bodies and Miley started bucking her hips up towards him. Every time she thrust up, he thrust down and the result was unbelievable. He started moving in a different pattern after a while and Miley couldn't take it any longer.

"Fuck! Oh god, Nick! I'm gonna come"

He watched her face as she screamed and heard the hotel headboard repeatedly beat furiously against the wall and lost it as well.

He kissed her leg and placed it back on the bed, taking note of how flexible she was. He lay down on the bed next to her and tried to catch his breath.

"Oh god."he said.

She panted heavily.

"Oh god" he repeated. "That was so good. I don't even….oh god." Miley still didn't say a word, just panted at the sensations she had just felt. "You're face when you orgasmed was just… so hot. That's the fastest way to make me loose it, Mi. Watching you." He rambled on.

When she finally caught her breath she turned towards him. "Good to know" she smirked.

"Why were you so eager earlier? Not that I didn't enjoy every second of it"

"You just make me horny" she said, placing a hand on his bare hip bone.

"But…how? We were sleeping"

"Do you remember what you were dreaming about?"

"Uuh… not really, no. Why?"

"You kept moaning my name and you had this look on your face like…I don't know I just got really turned on by it."

"Oh my god that is the best sentence I've ever heard from you." She giggled and blushed slightly.

"So I had to…" she looked down, away from him and blushed even further.

"You had to what?" he asked, growing extremely excited.

"I um, I… helped myself"

"What? You were touching yourself naked in bed with me and I was asleep?"

"I didn't want you to stop making those damn sexy noises!" she defended.

"Holy shit. I'm so turned on and angry with you all at the same time.

"I'm sorry" she pouted. "Please forgive me?"

"You can make it up to me somehow…"

"Are you making a sexual implication Mr. Jonas?"

"Indeed I am."

She kissed him quickly and smiled.

"I think I'm alright with that."

They fell into a comfortable silence, and just lay with each other, Miley's eyes growing heavy and slipping closed after a while. Nick watched her and smiled at her being. "Hey Mi?" he asked softly.

"Hmm?" she mumbled groggily.

"I love you more than anything else in the world"

She smiled, her eyes still closed. "I love _you_" she said sleepily.

"Hey Mi?" he asked again.

"Hmm?"

"Remind me to thank your Mom."

"Why?" She said, confused.

"Wasn't she the one who signed you up for cheerleading?"

"Goodnight, Nick" she said hoarsely.

"Goodnight, Mi."

**What did you think? I missed this story! **

**Comment question: I have a few ideas but I really want to know what you guys want to see in this story so please let me know and I'll work it in! Thank you!**


End file.
